kagome in the vongola!
by kagome250
Summary: kagome is a part of thee vongola family. rated m in case. kagome higurashi x kyoya hibari


KAGOME IN THE VONGOLA!

DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR KHR OR ANY OTHER ANIME I USE

DO NOT CARE FOR CAPITAL OR LOWER CASE LETTERS

SOME THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT

Chapter 1

[nami middle]

"ok class today we have a new student" the teacher said and started to write a name on the bored "please come in" the teacher said and a 15 year old girl came in

The girl had silverfish, blue butt length hair which was in a pigtails (her bangs were like utau's from shugo chara) held up in silk black ribbons and crimson eyes, she wore the school uniform and wore a red chocker, and she a large chest (bigger than megs from burst angel) (the size is known as ddd or f) also she had the same expression on her face that hibari always had

"introduce yourself" the teacher said

"I am kagome higurashi" kagome said

"do you have anything to say to the class"

"where is my seat" kagome asked

"um in the way back next to the window" the teacher said as scared of her as he is of hibari

[end of school]

Kyoko and Hana walked up to kagome who was putting her school supplies away "kagome would you like to walk home with us today" kyoko asked and kagome stood up

"no" was kagome's reply and she ignored them and left the classroom

[roof]

Kagome leaned against the fence and whistled really loud not noticing hibari taking a nap on top of the water tower and awaken because of her call then he silently watched her then they both noticed a large cat flying over to the roof with clothes in its mouth "kirara" kagome called and waved her hand to the cat who landed on the roof and kagome took the clothes out its mouth "thanks" kagome said and went behind the staircase and changed.

When kagome came out she was wearing a red and black Lolita dress that the end stopped right above mid-thigh with combat shorty shorts and had a red belt with a picture of a black lotus flower and she wore red and black stripped stockings that ended a couple inches above her knee with black combat boots but still wearing the red chocker and on her belt on her left waist was a blue and purple katana and also she wore silk black fingerless gloves and kirara roared then turned into her smaller form and jumped on kagome's head" I feel better in my normal clothes" kagome said to herself then stood on top of the fence then jumped off towards the town. Kyoya was surprised at what kagome did

"who is she" he asked himself

[next day]

Kagome came into the classroom and sat down and she was about to unpack her things when 2 members of the disciplinary committee walked up to her and she looked up at them "what do you want" kagome asked and everyone was surprised by her behavior and actions

"the leader of the disciplinary committee kyoya hibari told us to give you this" one man said and handed her a letter which she accepted

"alright" kagome said and the people left and kagome opened the letter it read 'come to the reception room at lunch time' kagome read it then put it in her pocket

[lunch]

Kagome entered the reception room and everyone except her and kyoya cleared out "you requested to see me" kagome said

"yes I would like to ask you to join the disciplinary committee as the vice president" kyoya said

"what do I get out of it" kagome asked

"since you are the first girl to join the disciplinary committee you may chose the uniform for you also you may bring your cat to school since no one is allergic to cats here" kyoya said

"so you saw me yesterday huh well you're the first person who ever slipped through my defense but I get to choose my uniform" kagome asked and kyoya nodded "alright you got a deal but don't expect me to be like normal humans because I'm way different" kagome said "oh I already know the uniform can I please have my badge" kagome asked and he handed her the arm band that said ' disciplinary vice president' then kagome whistled and a few minutes later kirara was outside the window and when kagome took the clothes kirara transformed into her smaller form.

Kagome started to undress and kyoya started to blush and he turned around "y-you shouldn't do that when a male is in the room" he stuttered and kagome smirked and hugged him from behind and he blushed at the contact

"what it's not like I'm naked plus I have no reason to hide myself I am very proud of my body thank you" kagome said and got off him then finished changing into her normal clothes then put the armband on and her sword was at her hip since the disciplinary members were allowed to have weapons at school "finished" kagome said and kyoya turned around

"good now you'll always be with me in school hours except for classes unless your needed and you'll always stand by me understood" kyoya told her

"sure kyo" kagome said laying down on the couch and the other members had come in

"call me that again and I'll bite you to death" kyoya said and started his paperwork

"kyo" kagome said and she dodged each of his attacks then knocked him out by hitting his pressure point

[end of school]

Kagome had stayed in the committee's room to watch over kyoya as he was unconscious "it's ok all members of the disciplinary committee are dismissed" kagome said and everyone had left except her and the unconscious kyoya so she decided since he was sitting next to her unconscious she leaned against him and fell asleep with hibird on kyoya's head and kirara on kagome's head

[6 hours later]

Kyoya woke up to feel something leaning on him so he looked next to him to see a sleeping kagome then he remembered they were fighting and she knocked him out he smiled a little then put her head in his lap and stroked her hair and kagome seemed to snuggle into him then kagome's phone rung and kagome opened her eyes and grabbed her phone "hello" she asked sitting up but still leaning against kyoya

"kagome where are you" came the voice

"oh sesshomaru sorry I'm with a friend" kagome said

"I'm coming to pick you up" he said and kagome was immediately awake

"no, no, no, no" kagome repeated "I have kirara with me I don't need you picking me up remember what happened last time shippo followed then my whole school blew up because shippo decided to play with s]some kid who had gun powder" kagome said which surprised kyoya "listen I'll be home soon ok" kagome hung up then sighed then turned to kyoya "sorry kyo it was my guardian I got to go" kagome said and got up to leave when kyoya stopped her by grabbing her had then stood up "what is it kyo" kagome asked

"I'll walk you home it's dangerous at night" kyoya said and kagome smiled a little

"alright" kagome said and pulled him out the door

[with kagome and kyoya]

They walked side by side until they came to a huge mansion with about 100 floors

"you live here" kyoya said in surprise

"yeah surprising right well my guardian sesshomaru has the first 20 floors then shippo has the 21 to 48 floors then rin has the 49th floor and I have the 50th to 100 floors" kagome explained

"what happened to your family" kyoya asked

"oh there fine my mom, grandfather, and little brother live in Tokyo and I wanted to stay with my friend sesshomaru, shippo, and rin so sesshomaru allowed me to live here" kagome explained "sesshomaru owns west Inc. , shippo owns kitsune Inc. , and rin owns shikon Inc. you see they are all older than me" kagome explained

"I see" kyoya said

"would you like to come inside" kagome asked

"sure" he said then kagome took out her id card and put it in the slot and when the card popped out the door slid open "on the floors you have you need your own id card because each room that belongs to you is personal and for privacy reasons but if you're a guest you need a special card from one of the house people that only allows you in the rooms of the person you got the card from" kagome said "oh right here you go kyo" kagome said handing him a card for her personal rooms "sesshomaru I'm home" kagome said in a normal voice

"don't you need to shout for him to hear you" kyoya asked

"oh no me, sesshomaru, and shippo have heightened senses" kagome said taking him to an elevator that kagome her name carved above it kagome put her id in the slot and like with the door when the card came back out the elevator door opened and the 2 stepped inside then kagome pressed the button for the 100th floor and it stopped with a ding "we're here" kagome said and he followed her out and they stopped at a black door "this is my room" kagome said and they entered

[kagome's room]

the room had red wall paint and a king sized bed that had black and red sheets, blankets, and pillows, also it had a black dresser and red carpet and black tv. also it had black curtains leading to the balcony the room was connected to her own bathroom. kagome put kirara on the bed and turned to kyoya "what do you think of my room" kagome asked

"it's fits you" he said then there was a knock on her door and she answered it "what" she asked and saw it was shippo

"kagome there is an unfamiliar scent that leads up to your room" shippo said

"I know that's my guest " kagome said letting shippo in and he saw kyoya

"is that your boyfriend" shippo asked

"he isn't my boyfriend" kagome said and punched shippo

"ow kagome that hurt" shippo complained then another knock to her door came and she opened the door to see sesshomaru and rin

"what" she asked" letting them in and they saw kyoya

"is that your boyfriend" rin asked

"that's what shippo thought to but no he's my friend I told you I was with him on the phone sesshomaru" kagome said then went up to kyoya "this is kyoya hibari president of the disciplinary committee and my new president see I'm now the vice president" kagome said showing her badge

"so what exactly were you doing to make you so late" shippo asked

"I knocked kyo out so he didn't wake up at the end of school so watched over him but fell asleep and woke up when sesshomaru called me" kagome explained and kyoya was trying real hard not to kill kagome with how she called him kyo again

"kyo huh cute nickname" shippo snickered

"I believe I read about this kid when I was reading about the students of your school it said he is the most feared boy In your school" sesshomaru said

"how did you get info on the kids it's strictly secured " kyoya asked

"kagome is the best hacked in all the world" rin said

"I'm not the best" kagome said

"yes you are you were able to hack Into N.A.S.A. in 3 seconds flat when it took the old best 3 minutes" shippo said and kagome hit him unconscious

"that is very fast" kyoya said

"yes now can you 2 leave my room and take shippo with you I don't like you on my floors because you brake everything you touch" kagome said

"no we don't" said rin then the lamp she touched broke "bye" rin said pulling the 2 boys out

"sorry kyo those people are really crazy" kagome said

"I don't mind" he replied

"are you hungry" kagome asked and right then both their stomachs growled and they went to the kitchen

[kitchen]

"what would you like" kagome asked

"anything is fine" kyoya replied

"how about curry" kagome suggested

"sure" he replied and kagome got to work with the curry

[couple minutes later]

The curry was done and kagome put both their plates of curry on the dining table and put fish in kirara's bowl "what does your bird eat" kagome asked

"he eats fruits and vegetables" kyoya replied "ok" kagome said and took out some strawberries and lettuce "that's good thank you" kyoya said

"thank you" said hibird and kagome then started eating with kyoya

[after finished eating]

"kyo wanna swim" kagome asked him

"I don't have my swimming trunks" kyoya said

"it's ok I have some you can use" kagome said

[swimming area]

Kagome had given him blue trunks that had fit him now he was waiting for kagome to come out of the changing area.

Kagome came out in a bikini that was red with a black lotus flower. "come on lets swim" kagome said and pulled kyoya into the water the pool went as deep as 8ft. and there was a diving board. When they came up kyoya looked to kagome

"don't do that without warning" he said to her

"come on don't be so stiff" kagome said then remembered something "what time is it" kagome asked

"1 minute till nine" kyoya replied and kagome's eyes widened

"get out of the pool" kagome said grabbing kyoya and they made it just in time because the moment they finally got out it was nine

"why did we need to get out" kyoya asked and kagome sighed

"I don't know why but when I got the 50 floors I decided to get a pool and this is it but that's not the bad thing it's that the day I requested the pool I was sick and I accidentally requested for a shark to be caged at the bottom of the pool that is released at 9:00pm to 5:00am and the shark is ok with me but doesn't like other people" kagome said then the shark came up to the surface "hi squalo" kagome said and petted the shark then kagome picked up some sushi she had in the mini fridge "time to eat" kagome said and started to feed squalo "you see I feed him every day in the morning and in the afternoon" kagome said and finished feeding squalo

"I wouldn't of guessed you had a shark" kyoya said

"squalo this is my new friend kyoya hibari please be nice to him" kagome said and squalo did what looked like nodding "ok kyo pet him" kagome said "it's ok now he won't hurt you" kagome said and kyoya pet him and squalo didn't attack him "this is great" kagome said

"what is" kyoya asked

"well squalo likes you because usually no matter what I say squalo attacks everyone but me and kirara" kagome said

"so you put my life on the line" he asked

"yup" kagome said and kyoya sighed

[next morning 4:00am]

Kagome had kyoya spend the night he slept in her guest room which was the room to the right of hers and she got up and prepared sushi then went and fed squalo then took a shower and got ready for school then started breakfast for her, kyoya, kirara, and hibird.

[later]

kyoya came into the kitchen ready for school to see kagome finishing up cooking breakfast "oh I was about to get you and hibird for breakfast" kagome said

"yeah" kyoya said and sat down to eat

[end of school]

Kagome and kyoya entered the reception room to see tsuna, yamamoto, gokudera, ryohei, lambo, kyoko, haru, i-pin, dino, bianchi (wearing goggles), and reborn "why are you here" kyoya asked

"we want to ask you if you want to go to the hot spring with us and of course kagome higurashi as well" reborn said

"how do you know me" kagome asked

"everyone knows you the first female to join the disciplinary committee" reborn said

"it's only been a day word sure does spread fast" kagome sad "oh we will go to the hot spring" kagome said

"you can't just decide that" said kyoya

"how about if I get someone to cover for us" kagome said and jumped on him and he sighed

"fine" he said and kagome then she opened her cellphone and dialed a number

"hello" said the person on the phone

"hey it's kagome can you do me a favor" kagome asked

"what is it" said the girl

"I need you and shiyori to take care of something while I'm gone" kagome said

"fine how quick do you need us there" asked the person and kagome smirked

"you're in Osaka right well how is 10 minutes" kagome asked and the people in the room looked at her like she was crazy

"alright that's more than enough" said the person

"ok see you in 10 minutes" kagome said and hung up

"how is someone supposed to get here from Osaka in 10 minutes" asked gokudera

"oh I think you have it wrong when I said osaka I meant Osaka Inc. the one here in namimori my friend owns that and the other one I mentioned her name was shiyori she owns barrier Inc." kagome said

"how many friends do you have that own businesses" kyoya asked

"oh a lot you know sesshomaru, shippo, and rin own a lot more businesses than the ones I told you yesterday and you know squalo my shark I got him from my friend who owns sea animals Inc." kagome said and kyoya sweat dropped

"you have a shark" asked ken

"yeah his name is squalo" kagome said and gokudera and ryohei laughed while others snickered "what"

"it's nothing" said reborn as he kicked the laughing and snickering people and kagome just shrugged it off

"wait a minute how long will we be gone" kagome asked'

" 4 days and 3 nights" said reborn then kagome sighed then the door opened and 1 woman and a teenager came in

"good you're here" kagome said

"what do you want" said the one with red hair

"what's wrong" kagome asked

"kouga asked about you again" the teen said and kagome sighed

"he's starting to get on my nerves well when I get back I'll talk to him" kagome said punching her fist "oh right for 4 days and 3 nights you'll be protecting namimori from any trouble and shiyori I need you to feed squalo while I'm gone we are going to a hot spring in Tokyo" kagome explained

"fine but only if you take care of kouga oh and jinenji needs you to send more erbs to him" ayame said and kagome handed the two cards so they can access her stuff

"alright I have some erbs readying my kitchen next to the sink oh and if you think about going in my room I'll kill you" kagome said and the last statement sounded very lethal surprising everyone but ayame and shiyori "I'll be taking kirara with me" kagome told the girls

"alright" they said

"oh kagome don't forget the anniversary is next month" ayame said

"I know I'll be there with sesshomaru, shippo, and rin we'll be there" kagome said then turned to the others "ok guys lets go to Tokyo" kagome said and started to pull kyoya as everyone went to the bus parked outside

[on the bus]

Kagome and kyoya were on top of the bus since kyoya didn't like crowded places "kagome" kyoya said

"yeah" kagome answered

"what did she mean by anniversary" kyoya asked

"oh my friend died a couple years back and next month is the anniversary" kagome said

"sorry to make you talk about it" kyoya apologized

"oh no it's not a big deal see I'm fine" kagome said and he looked to see her the same

"yeah but still sorry" kyoya said and kagome sighed

"it's ok really" kagome said and layed next to him and turned on her side facing him

[hot spring]

When they got there kagome was chosen to have a room with the girls and the boys had one and kyoya had his own then kagome said she was going to share a room with kyoya since she didn't like those people then the varia came in

"I'm mammon that's bel, levy, xanxus, lussuria, and squalo" mammon introduced them to kagome

"squalo is your name" kagome said

"yeah what about it" squalo asked

"well you see at home I have a pet shark and I named it squalo" kagome said

"is she serious" asked xanxus

"she's serious" said kyoya going to his room

"kyo wait for me" kagome said and caught up to him and they went to their room

[kagome and kyoya's room]

"so what are you going to do now" kagome asked

"go to sleep" kyoya replied

"no come on" kagome pulled him into the mixed bath

[mixed bath]

The had gotten into the bath and kyoya was blushing "what's wrong" kagome asked him

"this is inappropriate" he replied

"why it's not like we are doing anything bad we are only taking a bath" kagome said then bel, and dino came in the bath "hi" kagome said

"you're the only girl who would willingly take a bath with a male that's not in a relationship with them" kyoya said

"whatever" kagome said

"why are you bathing in here anyway" dino asked

"I don't feel comfortable around those girls" kagome said

"kagome what are you doing here" came a voice and kagome froze

"I know that voice" kagome turned and yup there she was kagura "hi kagura what are you doing here" kagome asked

"I came to relax kanna's here too she's undressing" kagura said "what about you"

"I came with some kids from my school" kagome said

"are there any girls with you guys" kagura asked

"yes there are girls" kagome said and kirara jumped on her head

"oh kagura I forgot to tell you kagome was here" came an emotionless voice and they turned to see kanna

"hi kanna" kagome said

"kagome introduce us" kagura said

"right guys this is kagura and kanna, kagura, kanna this is kyoya hibari president of the disciplinary committee, dino a mafia boss, and lastly bel he's with the varia an independent assassin squad for the vongola a mafia" kagome explained

"you're always attract some kind of trouble" kagura said

"no I don't" kagome said

"what about the time you got kidnapped and sesshomaru saved you or the other time you got kidnapped and inuyasha saved you or what about the time when you almost got your head chopped off when you were kidnapped the other time or that one time you almost died fight yura of the hair" kagura asked

"so what and how did she use hair to kill that's what I want to know" kagome said "and just because of that doesn't mean I attract trouble" kagome said then kagome realized something "hey I just figured something out" kagome said

"what" asked kagura

"every time I met someone like for example inuyasha, sesshomaru, shippo, miroku, Sango, kouga, ayame, shiyori, you kagura, you kanna every time I met one of you it always started off with both of us trying to kill each other" kagome said

"really" kagura said

"kagura she's right" kanna said

"sesshomaru and shippo tried to kill you before" kyoya asked

"huh yeah but it was no big deal" kagome said and got out "I think I'm going to go for a walk" kagome said and left to dry off and change

[kagome on her walk]

Kagome had changed into her normal clothes since she didn't like the spa's yukata so she wore her usual clothes and kirara was on her head then kagome felt a presence behind her so she turned in time to see the man attack her and she dodged and she saw who it was

"your still alive I see" kagome said "naraku" kagome said his name with venom and kirara jumped off kagome and transformed then roared and the battle between kagome, kirara, and naraku began

[at the mixed bath]

"what was that it sounded like kirara roaring" kagura said then they looked to kanna "kanna bring up kagome and kirara" kagura said and kanna showed kagome and kirara fighting naraku on her mirror "no how can he still be alive" kagura said and her eye widened

"who is he" asked kyoya

"his name is naraku and we thought we killed him before but apparently not" kagura said

"what is he look at those tentacles" asked dino

"he's a half demon you hibari bot you've seen kirara transform right" asked kagura as they all quickly got dressed and got their weapons then headed after kagome

"yeah why" kyoya asked

"kirara is a demon so is sesshomaru, shippo, me, kanna, and a lot of others rin is a half demon" kagura explained

"what about ayame and shiyori" kyoya asked

"ayame is a demon and shiyori is a half demon" kanna answered and they finally arrived to see kagome start to glow blue and her crimson eyes started to glow

"wait everyone stop kagome is starting to lose control over her emotions" kagura said and the blue glow started to darken till it was pure black

"naraku" kagome yelled and ran at him and naraku sent tentacles at kagome

[5 minutes later]

Kagome was standing over a dying naraku she was looking at him "don't forget kagome it was your fault they died you didn't protect them" naraku said to her and kagome's eyes widened and then she noticed the audience and she wasn't thinking straight and kicked off towards them and got ready to attack

"kids get back" said kagura "dance of blades" kagura's attack was dodged by kagome "dance of the dragon" that attack only scratched kagome a bit but the wounds from naraku were slowing her down a bit "kanna suck in most of her soul" kagura said and the boys looked at her like she was crazy but kanna stuck out her mirror and started sucking out kagome's soul till the mirror couldn't take anymore "good now she should fall unconscious" kagome started to stop glowing and she started falling forward but kyoya caught her and held her bridal style "when we get back to the spring we can treat her wounds and then after we can put her soul back in her body" kagura explained

"alright" said kyoya then he heard kagome smell him and snuggle into him unconsciously

[later in kagome and kyoya's room]

When they got back no one noticed them and they got kagome's wounds dressed and put her soul back in her body also they put a large white t-shirt on her for night clothes because they knew she normally wore a t-shirt for night clothes then they went to their own rooms

[with the varia]

"bel where have you been" asked lussuria

"kagome had gotten injured in a fight with some dude that was inhuman" bel replied

"she's injured" said lussuria and went to find the girl

[with the vongola]

"dino where have you been" asked reborn\

"kagome had gotten injured in a fight with some dude that was inhuman" said dino

"she's injured" said tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, lambo, i-pin, reborn, kyoko, haru, chrome, bianchi went to go find the girl

[kagome and kyoya's room]

The room was suddenly filled with people who were worried about kagome "get out" came kagome's voice and she opened her eyes to show blue orbs "kagome doesn't like the noise get out" the voice was so scary everyone but kyoya left then she closed her eyes and went back to unconsciousness. Kyoya laid down next to kagome and kissed her forehead then fell asleep next to her

[the next night]

Kagome woke up to feel someone next to her and she looked to see kyoya asleep and over near them kirara and hibird were asleep kagome smiled a little then snuggled into kyoya waking him up a little and as she went to sleep she felt him kiss her forehead and she smiled a little.

[next morning]

Kagome opened her eyes to see the clock say it was noon and kagome realized kyoya was asleep "kyo wake up" kagome said and kyoya opened his eyes and looked at her

"your awake" he stated

"yeah" kagome said and got up and pulled kyoya up to his feet "come on I'm injured so I need your help taking a bath then let's go eat" kagome said and kyoya blushed as kagome pulled him along and she grabbed more bandages

[mixed bath]

No one was in the bath but them and kyoya helped kagome take a bath and clean her wounds then he had rewrapped her wounds and she changed into her normal clothes she had and instead of black and red this outfit was blue and purple

[kitchen]

Kyoko and haru were In the kitchen and saw kagome and kyoya come in "oh kagome are you all right" asked kyoko

"yeah is there anything to eat" kagome asked as she put her head on the table

"yes hold on what do you want to eat" asked haru

"really, really spicy curry I love it when it's spicy" kagome said and then she sighed

"so do kagura and kanna also own businesses'" kyoya asked kagome while the other girls were cooking

"yeah kagura owns fans Inc. and kanna owns mirror Inc. they based the names on their weapons" kagome explained

"I see" kyoya replied then kagome's curry was done and she ate it all in 10 minutes then her phone rung

"hello….uh-huh….what do you mean blow up the building you mean like bombs…..ok I'll be there as fast as I can" kagome said then she grabbed kagome and got ready to leave "I am never leaving ayame in charge of something again" kagome muttered to herself then she threw kyoya's badge to him and put on hers "come on put it on we need to get to school fast" kagome said

"why" asked kyoya

"I'll explain on the way" kagome said and the two got on kirara and were off "ok apparently half the students are trying to blow up the school and the other half are rioting about school teacher and the lunches and the disciplinary committee is having a hard time controlling the students and ayame is having a hard time as well" kagome explained

[nami middle]

They landed outside the school and kirara transformed into her smaller self and they ran into the school grounds to see people rioting and some throwing dynamite. "oi" kagome shouted and that got everyone's attention and they looked to the two. The moment they saw the two they all stopped and gulped

"all students who are going against our school shall be punished" kyoya said

[1 hour later]

All the trouble makers were dealt with and most were in the hospital

[4 days later sushi shop]

It was the weekend so kagome, kyoya, tsuna, gokudera, reborn, bianchi, and lambo where at a great sushi shop that is owned by yamamoto's dad tsuyoshi yamamoto

Kagome and kyoya were sitting away from the rest since kyoya doesn't like crowds then the two heard tsuna crying and they looked to see a mad employee and tsuna crying and gokudera ready to blow this place up so kagome got up and went over to them "what is the problem sir" kagome asked him

"they are trying to leave without paying" the man said and kagome looked to the two

"why are you trying to leave and not pay" asked kagome

"we don't have money and reborn and bianchi ate then ran away leaving us with the bill" tsuna replied and kagome sighed

"because you're a student of my school I'm going to be nice" kagome said then took out a gold card out of her pocket "here I'll pay for them" kagome said and handed her card to the man so he could ring it up. Kagome looked to the boys and she was beyond pissed "get out of my sight" kagome said and the two ran off and kagome sighed and took the card from the man when he was done and put it in her pocket the sat back down and continued eating with kyoya

"why did you pay for them" asked kyoya

"they were giving me a headache" kagome said "plus they're an eyesore"

"oh kagome you're here today" came a voice and kagome looked to see tsuyoshi

"yeah I'm here with my friend" kagome replied

"oh is it your boyfriend" he asked

"no" kagome had finally gotten used to people asking if they were together

"well ok then" he says and heads back

"you know him" asked kyoya

"yeah I come here or get delivery from here if I either want sushi or don't feel like making it so squalo can eat it" kagome explained

"oh really" he said as kagome packed up some food for squalo then they were off to kagome's house

[kagome's training area]

Kagome had put the sushi into the fridge for later when squalo came out then she and kyoya went to spare In the training room

For the sparing kagome was wearing a black t-shirt and really short combat shorts and combat boots

Kagome and kyoya were sparing when they're legs accidentally got tangled making them fall with kyoya on top "Sorry" kyoya said and got off her

"no it's fine" said kagome as she sat up "come on let's take a shower" kagome said and pulled kyoya over to her shower area which had a bunch of showers in a circle divided by a small wall and kagome started to get undressed then noticed kyoya not getting undress "what's wrong" kagome asked

"I don't have a change of clothes" kyoya replied and kagome went over to a dresser that was in the shower area also the area had lockers. Kagome grabbed some clothes

"here they are shippo's old clothes this is the first time I ever needed to use them so they're ok they haven't even been used by shippo so they are ok and I even washed them yesterday so they're clean" kagome explained and handed him to clothes then continued to undress and so did he then they got into the showers and he was in the shower next to hers

[later in the swimming area]

Kyoya had gone home an hour before and now kagome was feeding squalo "good boy" kagome was petting squalo

[later kagome's room]

Kagome was asleep in bed with kirara by her side and there was school the next day.

[the next day]

Kagome and kyoya walked to school together then during lunch they ate together and did paperwork and now at the end of the school day they were on the roof napping together.

[later]

Kagome opened her eyes to realize she was asleep on kyoya's chest

[summer vacation at the festival]

kyoya found the thieves that they were looking for these thieves were surrounding kagome, tsuna, i-pin, and lambo and since kagome was there he just sat in a tree and watched

"are you the thieves who have been stealing from the namimori festival" kagome asked

"yeah what of it" asked the first guy

"hey girl why don't you come with us and we can have a little fun" said the second guy

"I'm glad I found you all before kyo did" kagome put on her vice-president badge over her normal clothes like usual

"who are you" asked the third guy

"I am namimori middle school disciplinary committee vice president and I'm going to punish you" kagome said then kirara transformed into her larger form scaring the people surrounding them then kagome and kirara started to fight and within 5 minutes all the thieves where down and kirara was back in her smaller form "oi sawada take you stands profits and go back and finish collecting the money kyo will be around later to collect it" kagome said picking up the thieves one by one and giving them to the disciplinary committee members who had just arrived "your late" kagome stated "kyo come out of the tree" kagome said and he jumped down

"you going to punish me next" kyoya whispered in her ear and kagome blushed a little then flipped him over

"pervert" kagome muttered and sighed then she sat on the ground "sit according to fuuta this is the best spot to watch the fireworks" kagome said and pulled kyoya down next to her then leaned on kyoya "you could look a bit happier" kagome said and pocked kyoya they didn't notice a set of eyes on them then the fireworks started

[1 week and 2 days later]

Kagome was sitting on the baseball fence watching as the vongola fought for their lives against the varia "this is boring" kagome muttered to kirara who was in her smaller form next to kagome on the fence also "come on my dead grandmother fights better than you two" kagome shouted getting the attention of everyone then the two girls went over to kagome

"who's side are you on" one asked

"neither I couldn't care what happened to the participants I'm just watching since I was bored at home plus I'm kagome higurashi disciplinary committee vice president but I'm not here as the vice president only as kagome higurashi" kagome explained then continued to watch the fight and the pink haired women just left her alone after hearing her name they didn't want to get kagome angry then kagome jumped off the fence and kirara transformed and went under kagome making kagome ride on her back and kagome rode off towards the gym to see what the others were doing

[gym]

Kagome entered the gym and saw the boys about to die because of illusions "cervello" kagome called and the two masked women came to kagome's side "give me a poison armband that needs the lightning ring to get the antidote I am going to switch places with lambo" kagome said and the cervello followed kagome's orders and the poison was injected into kagome "oi" kagome shouted and got the attention of the fighters in the gym "I am the substitute lightning ring and I'm going to punish you" kagome said then disappeared and reappeared next to bel and punched him unconscious then took out mammon and knocked her unconscious then put the antidote in chrome and took her down from the rope binding her eyes and the illusions on gokudera and yamamoto vanished "oi you two you ok" kagome asked and the two nodded then kagome injected the antidote into herself and picked up chrome bridal style then got back on kirara and took the mist ring and put it on chromes finger and gave the lightning ring to gokudera then took off to watch the fight between the bosses which she sat on the fence with chrome in her arms and a little kirara next to her

"oi girl" ken shouted and kagome looked down at him "good job saving that useless girl" he shouted and kagome nodded

"kagome why where you aloud to go in the battle but we couldn't" asked dino

"because the cervello are afraid of me the last time I saw them I made sure to make a point about touching my things or pissing me off" kagome said to them "plus I lied and said I was going to be the lightning ring instead of lambo" kagome said and yawned then continued to watch the fight ignoring the people in the cage sweat dropping "oi chrome wake the hell up" said kagome who was shaking the unconscious girl and stopped when her eyes opened

"who are you" asked chrome

"namimori middle school disciplinary committee vice president kagome higurashi but that's not important right now look your two friends were worried about you" kagome said pointing to ken and chikusa and the girl seemed to brighten at the sight of the 2 boys. Kagome continued to watch then when kagome noticed what tsuna was about to do her eyes narrowed "he's going to use zero point breakthrough first edition" kagome muttered and chrome heard her and looked at kagome who was watching the battle

[later in the battle]

There was interference from the outside and one of the cervello got killed and all kagome did was let the now ok chrome down in the battle area and just continued to watch and whenever one of the people tried to kill her for being involved with this battle she knocked them out

"the winner of the sky match is tsunayoshi sawada" said the cervello

[next day]

It was around noon and kagome was taking a nap when someone entered her room and started to poke her and she opened her eyes to see kyoya "what is it kyo" kagome asked

"did you do your paperwork" kyoya asked and kagome sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"yeah it's in my study" kagome said and got up then took her id. Card and got up not realizing she only had a shirt that ended a little higher than her bellybutton and black underwear on and kyoya was blushing as he followed her to her study.

[kagome's study]

When they entered the study kagome yawned and stretched her arms making the two swords leaning against the wall fall "oops sorry" kagome said to the swords and propped them up against the wall again

"are those yours" asked kyoya

"uh yeah although I only use one since this sword belonged to a friend who died about 2 months ago the swords name is tetsaiga so I don't use it I have this one it's better than the tetsaiga the master who forged the tetsaiga also created mine and sesshomaru's you see sesshomaru's sword the tensaiga and the tetsaiga are twin blades but are used for different purposes you see the tetsaiga is a sword of destruction while the tensaiga can't kill or hurt humans" kagome explained "my sword is used for both purposes but is a little different" kagome said

Kagome's sword was black and red and purple and blue

"that's different all right" kyoya said and kagome nodded then put the sword down then picked up some papers that were on her desk and handed them to kyoya

"this is my finished paperwork" kagome said and he took it and was about to leave "wait" he stopped "today I am leaving for a trip for the week so I won't be able to be in school or be with you as the vice president i ask you to allow me to take my school and disciplinary work with me to finish while I'm away" kagome asked

"alright in an hour come to the school and I'll have all your work ready for you to take" kyoya said and kagome nodded then kyoya left and kagome went to get ready and get her things together

[at school]

Kagome came in the reception room through the window and saw kyoya at his desk with a small stack of papers next to him "hey" kagome said

"oh kagome this is your work for the week and the teacher put together some notes of what they were teaching this week" kyoya said handing her the notebook of notes and her work for the week

"thanks for doing this on such short notice I found out about the trip this morning" kagome said jumping out the window and running back home

[kagome's study]

Kagome had quickly finished her work then left it on her desk then put her sword in her belt at her waist and her face was emotionless and her crimson eyes were that of a killer then left to go downstairs to sesshomaru's study

[sesshomaru's study]

Kagome was the last one to enter sesshomaru and shippo where already there and rin was staying home "are you two ready" kagome asked and they nodded "let's go" and they followed kagome out

[ 2 days later in Italy]

Kagome, sesshomaru, and shippo stood before the injured vongola 9th "you requested us" kagome asked

"yes I need you to get rid of the Italian branch or the morte family they are our enemy" the 9th told them

"yes sir we shall do just that as the vongola special independent unit the hell knights" kagome said then the 3 of them were off to kill the morte family

[ 2 days later at morte family]

The 3 of them arrived and they killed everyone involving the morte family that was in Italy and now they had the boss in their hands "Mr. Boss who is the heir to this family" kagome asked

"hojo he lives in Tokyo and goes to Tokyo middle school and he has brown hair and black eyes" kagome's eyes widened

"thanks" kagome said and cut off the man's head with her sword then with the flick of her wrist the blood on the sword came off and she put it back in its sheath on her left hip

"kagome do you know the guy" asked shippo

"yeah I used to go to school with him and my friends tried to set me up with him since he had a crush on my but you want to know something I hated his guts" kagome said and continued to walk with the boys following her

[1 day later in Tokyo]

Kagome went to hojo's house knowing that at this time his mother and father were working and he would be home "you two stay out here in case someone is going to enter the house" kagome ordered and they jumped into some tree's and kagome knocked on the door and her eyes went into the same way they were at school and when the door opened it was hojo

"hello oh hi kagome what brings you here" asked hojo

"are you home alone right now" kagome asked

"yes why" asked hojo

'probably thinking I came here to do something like having sex with him that's why I hate him I know he's a playboy even if no one realizes it and he says that the girls dump him yeah right he is the most popular person in school' kagome thought "can I come in" asked kagome "I have something to speak with you about" kagome said with a smile and he smiled back

"why yes you can" he said

[inside hojo's house]

When kagome entered hojo closed and locked the door then pinned kagome to the wall next to them with a smirk on his face "hojo what are you doing" kagome said it in surprise (she is acting)

"what are you talking about this is what you wanted right" he said as he started licking her neck then he picked her up and carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed then started to try and undress her but kagome stopped him "what's wrong kagome don't you want this" he asked as he leaned over her and kagome dropped the act and hojo was surprised by the killer look on her face but he didn't recognized the look she gave him and kagome pushed him off with only little effort but lots of strength and now he was sitting on the floor looking at her in surprise and as she took out her blade and pointed it at him he had on the look of fear then kagome brought up her sword ready to attack when her cellphone rung and kagome answered

"what is it" kagome asked it was sesshomaru

"we have another mission hurry up" sesshomaru said

"alright I'll make this quick" kagome said then hung up "you were killed by the leader of the hell knights kagome higurashi" kagome said then cut off his head and with the flick of her wrist off came the blood and she sheathed her sword then fixed her clothes then left through the front door and sesshomaru and shippo dropped from the trees and walked side by side with her "what's the next mission" kagome asked

"to tell iemitsu sawada, lal, and basil of cedef and tell them to take a vacation to Mafioso land and here are the invitations" shippo explained

"alright lets go to cedef hq" kagome said

[ 1 day later at cedef hq]

Kagome and the other 2 walked up to the front gate "identify yourself" said the guard

"kagome higurashi leader of hell knights vongola special independent unit with sesshomaru taisho and shippo akitsune with request to speak with iemitsu sawada, lal mirch, and basil" kagome said and showed the man her vongola id. Card

"alright open the gate" shouted the guard

[iemitsu's office]

"what did you need" asked lal and kagome handed her the invitation

"since we were in the area we were told to give you and invitation to Mafioso land for 1 week and the guest are iemitsu sawada, lal mirch, and basil" kagome said then she and the boys left

[kagome's study]

They got home around 9:00pm and kagome had taken a shower and fed squalo now since kagome had everything done she put her school work in her school bag then put her sword by her bed then went to bed

[next morning in class]

Kagome had given her classwork to her teachers then gave her paperwork to kyoya and now kagome was sitting in her seat with her katana against the wall next to her and she leaned back in her seat ready for class

[after school]

Kagome finished up what little paperwork she had for the day and got up "I'm leaving" kagome said and waved goodbye to kyoya and left

"she's acting different" kyoya said out loud

[kagome's room]

Kagome took a shower and decided to sleep early then wake up earl and feed squalo extra what she would normally since she would skip feeding him tonight

[next morning]

"bye sesshomaru, shippo, rin" kagome said to the others she didn't seem to look well she was sweating a lot and she looked to be shaking and also her face was red

"have a nice day" rin said

"yeah you toooooooooo" kagome then fainted right there and shippo caught her

"I knew she should have stayed in bed" said rin as shippo took out kagome's id. Card and went and brought her back to bed

[kagome's room]

The 3 of them were in kagome's room with a thermometer and ice pack "her temperature has risen so high she should be dead" said shippo

"I'll call her school" said sesshomaru

"I'll call dr. shamal" said rin and the two left the room to make the calls

[later]

Dr. shamal entered kagome's room and the moment her saw her he was immediately serious and figured out what was wrong with her then gave her medicine "when she awakens give her food and let her rest for 2 days here is the note for school" shamal said to sesshomaru and sesshomaru nodded then called the school to inform them by doctor's orders kagome is going to rest for 2 days and cannot go to school so she needs her class work and disciplinary work ready for him to pick it up to take to kagome

[next day]

Kagome opened her eyes "oh kagome your awake wait here while I get you something to eat" said rin as she rushed out kagome's room and came back with kagome's favorite food very, very, extra very spicy curry "here shamal said to feed you when you woke up then after you eat you can work on your classwork and paperwork then you need to rest for the rest of the day and you'll be good to go to school tomorrow

Kagome sat up and started eating then when she finished she did her work then took a shower and put on her night clothes then went to sleep again after making sure rin was going to feed squalo

[next day end of school]

Kagome did her paperwork for the day and was now relaxing on the couch in the reception room "kagome you alright" asked kyoya as he entered the room

"yeah my doctor gave great instructions on how to get me better after giving me the medicine it seems I strained my body very hard this month so my body got a fever plus I'm always busy between school and my house I go to sleep late then wake up early plus every day I train and I clean my floors and out of the people in the house I do the most house work because of my amount of floors but I'm fine now I guess I got the fever because I barely got sleep on my trip we went and visited a bunch of friends all over the world so we were up constantly" kagome explained as kyoya did his work

"do you plan to quit the committee because of so much stress" asked kyoya

"I don't know I don't think so I like to not wear school uniforms and also I feel safer with my sword with me at all times" kagome explained

"I see" he replied

"yeah but listen sesshomaru, shippo are out of the town or country a lot and most of the time need me to come along so don't expect me to be here a lot and rin loves this town a lot so she rarely leaves and sometimes I stay home with her and sometimes I stay home alone when all 3 of them are gone but that's rare I usually go with sesshomaru and shippo out of town or the country" kagome explained

"I see" kyoya replied

"are you even listening kyo" kagome asked him

"yes I am" kyoya replied

"good" kagome said turning on her side then her cellphone rang "hello" kagome answered

"did you notice them" it was sesshomaru

"yeah I noticed" kagome replied and kyoya wondered what she was speaking of

"don't forget to keep up your guard and keep up your school act" said sesshomaru

"I know I'm not stupid" kagome said and hung up then put her cellphone In her pocket

"what was it about" asked kyoya

"nothing you need to worry about I'm going to go home early" kagome then left and he watched her leave the school grounds through the window then he decided to follow her the worst part about it was kagome never realized he was following

[with kagome]

Kagome was walking and was far away from school but not close to her house either when she was surrounded by a bunch of people and she dropped her act and showed her true self a killer "I believe you're the Japanese branch of the morte family correct what are you angry about me slaughtering the Italian branch and the next heir of the morte family" kagome asked

"bitch die" shouted one member as he charged at her and she unsheathed her blade and in an instant his head was cut off

"don't forget your dealing with the leader of vongola special independent unit the hell knights kagome higurashi" kagome said and disappeared and when she reappeared all the men were beheaded then kagome flicked the blood off her katana and sheathed it then went back to her school girl act "well I should get home soon sesshomaru might be wondering what I'm doing" kagome said

[with kyoya]

When kagome went back to her school girl act kyoya ran to tsuna's house and knocked on the door and it was opened by tsuna "hi-hibari" tsuna stuttered in fear "why are you here"

"where is the baby" kyoya asked

"upstairs" tsuna said then kyoya ran up the stairs

[tsuna's room]

"what do you need hibari" asked reborn

"what do you know about the leader of the vongola special independent unit the hell knights" kyoya asked and reborn smirked

"so should I guess you know the identity of the leader" reborn asked

"yes" kyoya replied

"so you found out kagome was the leader huh well I can tell you stories I've heard about her from sesshomaru and shippo her right and left hand men and those three are the only members of that unit but kagome is the strongest she can take down an army without her sword and with her eyes closed and a hand tied behind her back and she can take off some ones head with her bare hand. She defeated the vongola's strongest enemy alone also kagome has these weird abilities that only those from her past know" reborn explained

"I see anything else" kyoya asked

"also when kagome first became leader she had blue eyes everyone believes her eyes turned red from the sight of so much blood, kagome has killed more than you could imagine she has killed more than the vongola family put together starting from the first vongola boss primo also she is stronger than all the vongola bosses put together" reborn said

"I see thank you" kyoya then left to go to kagome's on the way there he saw that the dead mafia member's corpses were gone and the blood was gone as well

[kagome's swimming area]

Kagome was floating on the water when kyoya came in "hey kyo" kagome said then looked at him and saw his expression "what's up" kagome asked

"from this day forward I will do your share of the paperwork I don't want you to get another fever so I want you to take it easy and not push yourself" kyoya said

"alright thank you but is something wrong your expression seems different" kagome asked and kyoya turned to leave

"it's nothing I'm just not feeling to well so I'm going to go home" said kyoya

"well ok hope you feel better" kagome waved him goodbye then kagome got out of the pool and went to the pool area's shower

[pool area's shower]

Kagome put her change of clothes in a locker and took off her bathing suit then got into the shower and sighed

[ library]

The library took up the entire 50th floor

kagome was reading a book when sesshomaru entered "you need something" kagome asked still reading

"I just came to do some research" sesshomaru explained then kagome just continued to read

"is something bothering you" sesshomaru asked

"no it's just kyoya didn't look good today I'm worried" kagome said

"you really do act great able to say that worriedly when in reality you don't care about anything not even yourself you just kill for the thrill of it" sesshomaru said and kagome smiled

"so what that's just my true nature I only act like a school girl because of the 9th orders I want to go back to before when I didn't have to go to school or act like a school girl" kagome said

"I wish it was back to like that also" sesshomaru said and kagome sighed

"so when is the mission to watch the 10th going to be over" kagome asked

"when the 9th gives us the order to stop watching over the 10th but it wouldn't really matter since you don't watch him but me and shippo do we just made you go to school to watch over tsuna during classes but why did you agree to join the disciplinary committee" he asked her

"because only disciplinary members are able to carry weapons on school grounds freely and I got to choose the female uniform for the committee since I'm the first female" kagome replied

"it was because of the uniform and your sword huh" sesshomaru stated then went further into the library to find the books he was looking for

[next day end of the day]

Kagome was in the reception room with other disciplinary members "alright kusakabe and jimmy you guys are going to make rounds around the school area today then shin and kenichi will do the rounds tomorrow you are all now dismissed" kagome told them then put the clip board she had with the information on the jobs that week down

[next day]

Kagome was in class when a bunch of high school students came onto the middle school property and kagome knew high schoolers should not be in the middle school because nothing was planned so kagome got out of her seat and went outside

[outside]

Kyoya was out today in the hospital because his fever took a turn for the worst so kagome was the one in charge today "why are you here" kagome asked

"come what are you going to do swing around that plastic sword" asked one guy as he went and tried to punch him but kagome grabbed his hand and flipped him over and then the other guys charged at her and she drew her blade then disappeared and when she reappeared all the men were unconscious and she was sheathing her blade then out came the disciplinary committee

"they're all alive I used the back of the blade" kagome told them then assisted them in cleaning up the high school students and when they were done first period was half way through complete

[class]

Kagome entered the class and looked to the teacher "sorry I missed half of class" kagome said then went to her seat and on went the day like normal and kagome was wondering why high school students would attack this school of all schools with how everyone knows of the president of the disciplinary committee but kagome did seem to see that three of the men were from the thieves at the festival so kagome figured they were out for revenge

[house library]

Kagome was in the library searching for a good book to read but all the books didn't seem interesting then the house alarm went off signaling an intruder kagome dropped her school girl act and was off

[2nd floor]

Kagome had sensed the presence of the intruder and entered the room she sensed the intruder in "who is in here come out now and I'll make your death painless" kagome said and unsheathed her sword and out came the intruder and she was surprised at who it was

"please put your sword away" said the person and kagome sheathed her sword

"why are you here iemitsu" kagome asked

"I was wondering if you would help me take down a yakuza group" he asked

"fine" kagome said then turned off the alert but sesshomaru, shippo, and rin were not there so it didn't matter

[yakuza group hq]

Kagome walked up to the front door and knocked "what" asked the drunk guy who answered

"is this the yakuza hq" kagome asked

"yeah why you come to have some fun with us" the drunk asked and smiled perversely

"yes lots of fun" kagome said and unsheathed her blade then took off his head then she walked in and came face-to-face with some high school people "let's go" kagome said and disappeared then reappeared behind them all and their heads all came rolling off then kagome headed to the boss

[bosses room]

Kagome opened the door to see 2 drunk men and 2 drunk woman and them going at it "oi" kagome said and got their attention

"you want to join the party as well bimbo" asked one of the men

"no thanks I came to slaughter you all" kagome said and raised up her blade and sliced off all their heads in one stroke then kagome flicked off the blood and sheathed her sword then heard something from the other room and kagome went to investigate

[next room]

Kagome entered the room to see kyoko tied up and blind folded on a bed so kagome went over and untied her "you ok" kagome asked putting on her school girl act and kyoko saw who was talking to her

"I'm fine thank you" kyoko said and kagome picked her up and the left and kagome made sure kyoko didn't see the dead bodies

[sasagawa residence]

Kagome knocked on the door and out came ryohei and he seemed happy to see kyoko ok" here I have her out of harm's way she needs rest" kagome told him and gave him kyoko and before he could reply kagome was gone

[with kagome]

"iemitsu make sure to clean up that group I don't want anyone to figure out I had killed those people make sure their bodies are never found" kagome said

"right away" iemitsu said and left then kagome went home

[the house]

Kagome entered the front door to see shippo waiting there "where have you been" asked shippo

"iemitsu requested my assistance that he did" kagome smiled then went to her room

[kagome's room]

Kagome took a shower and put on her night clothes then went to bed with kirara at her side

[next morning in class]

Kagome was in her seat waiting for class to start when kyoko came up to her "kagome" kyoko said and kagome looked to her "thank you for saving me last night" she said

"it's my job" kagome said turning to look out the window

"well anyway thank you" kyoko bowed then went to her seat

[after school]

Kagome was in the reception room with kyoya "kyo what's wrong you seem different" kagome asked sitting upside down on the couch

"it's nothing" kyoya replied

"ok if you're sure" kagome said then left

[next day around an hour after school]

Kagome and kyoya exited the school to see shippo waiting for kagome at the front gates and she ran up to him "shippo why are you here" kagome asked looking back to the waiting kyoya

"inuyasha and kikyo our unseated members beat up and killed some newbie people in the vongola because they were bad mouthing them" shippo explained then a moment later there was an explosion

"kagome" shouted the voice kagome recognized as inuyasha's then kagome turned to see inuyasha and kikyo

"damn it kyo get out of here" kagome shouted

"no" he said and kagome looked at him then grabbed him

"kyoya get out of here you could be killed" kagome shouted

"kagome ~" kikyo sang her name

"kagome today we overthrow you and we are going to take position as leader" inuyasha said

"kyo get out of here" kagome said

"kagome I know your real identity" kyoya stated and kagome dropped her school girl act

"if you know then oh well stand back boy" kagome said then turned to inuyasha and kikyo "I knew this day would come but it was later than I expected" kagome said

" kagome you sure you're ready" asked kikyo

"your both weak even that idiot lambo is stronger than you" kagome said with her and on her hilt "let see what you can do" kagome said and disappeared surprising the 2 and when she reappeared they were covered in life threatening wounds "your 5,000 years too early to beat your leader in your next life try working your way to get stronger and climb the ranks your both so stupid but that's what you should expect from low lives like you" kagome said then cut off kikyo's head then went for inuyasha's

"you bitch "those were inuyasha's last words and kagome picked up the corpses then handed them over to shippo make sure to fix up this place before school starts tomorrow" kagome ordered

"yes ma'am" shippo said then headed off then kagome turned to kagome her bangs covering her left eye and she was looking at kyoya without her school act on

"so you know now what will I do with you" kagome said "well you are a guardian so you had to find out anyway I believe only you, reborn, bianchi, and a few others here in namimori know who I really am" kagome told him then flicked the blood off her sword then sheathed it then her phone started to ring "hello" she answered

"kagome I have news" said the 9th

"what is it sir" kagome asked

"your mission is now over" the 9th said "return to italy" he spoke

"yes sir I will depart this afternoon" kagome said then hung up then turned to kyoya "today I will be returning to italy so don't expect me back understand my mission is over so I don't have to put up with you anymore" kagome said then vanished into thin air and kyoya's eyes widened

"she's gone" he said to himself then dusted himself off and headed to the school

[later]

Kagome was carrying 2 big boxes to the car and kirara jumped on her head "oh hey kirara" kagome said she was much happier since she hated her school girl act then someone came up behind her and she turned around to see a fat middle aged man and a skinny middle aged man and they were drooling and looking at kagome "do you need something" kagome asked with her hand on her sword then one pulled out a tazor (sp?) and the other pulled out some thin strong string and walked towards her

"now come slowly and quietly and you won't get hurt and you can have some fun if you come with us" said the fat guy and kagome smirked a blood thirsty smirk

"actually I'm going to have fun now and it's going to get messy" kagome said unsheathing her blade then cut the fat man who's blood splattered all over the skinny one who had a look of horror and before he knew it he was killed also then some servants came out and cleaned the mess and kagome flicked off the blood from her sword then sheathed it then kagome noticed an unwanted visitor "hibari what is it you are doing here" kagome asked looking at a tree and the servants went to dispose of the bodies

"so you're leaving because I found out you were part of the vongola" he said

"not at all I knew you would eventually find out since you're a guardian I'm glad someone found out because my orders were protect the 10th and attend class with them when someone found out about me being a vongola member I was to quit the school but continue watching over the 10th and you found out but the reason I'm leaving is because my mission is over so now I can get back to my normal life and not pretend to be a nice girl in all honesty when I met all of you the 10th and his guardians and his and the guardians friends it made me want to puke and kill you all you're all such naive children who need to learn what it is like to actually be a vongola member, the vongola is a mafia which means we kill the people who stand in the way so when that boy becomes the 10th if he is still naïve and won't kill I'll be leaving the vongola I only joined because I am leader of a unit a special unit that only myself and those I chose can lead because if someone else did everything would change I don't care if I'm the strongest and can easily overthrow the vongola family I am a proud member of the vongola so those who change the vongola can go to hell for all I care" kagome said

"don't say that kagome please just come back to school and be with me again you want that don't you how you're acting now isn't the real you" kyoya said

"this isn't the real me? well here's some news the whole time I was in school and around you it was all an act I hate you and everyone there I only care about succeeding my missions I couldn't care less what happened to you or anyone else all I have to do is protect those I'm assigned to protect" kagome said and kyoya ran at her and kagome was surprised and took a step back then he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug

"no this isn't the real kagome, kagome is a kind and caring person not an evil murderer" kyoya whispered in her ear then kagome slumped against him and pulled away to see her body as if she was unconscious and her bangs over her eyes then kagome pushed off him and stood up then showed her face and her eyes seemed unconscious and her left eye was blue and she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him "kagome" he asked

"you are a threat to our existence you must be eliminated" kagome said then ran at him and he dodged each attack

"kagome get ahold of yourself" shouted shippo as he ran out the house with sesshomaru then kagome started coughing and she spit out blood

"I can't sustain unconsciousness too much longer" kagome muttered to herself then she sped up then tripped and shippo grabbed the sword and stabbed towards her head which she dodged and spun tripping shippo but her back flipped and landed on his feet then they attacked each other then kagome's head was almost cut off but she avoided it and the blade cut her hair almost hitting her head (now her hair is like jo's from burst angel except with utau's bangs) then she stood from the ground her eyes wide with surprise and kyoya and shippo didn't like that look "threat eliminate the threat" she said and both eyes turned blue she held out her hand "darkness stream" then out of her hand came a bunch of darkness which shippo avoided then ran at kagome and she went straight into the lake then in the lake began a whirlpool which kagome came out in the middle the water being controlled by her hands the she sent the water at an amazing rate "evil explosion" kagome said and it hit shippo and he was severely wounded then kagome came over and held out her hand again "soul extinction" she said then shippo was out then she turned to kyoya her bangs hiding one eye while the right eye was visible and she was panting then started walking towards kyoya "so you're the one torturing kagome huh" she said

"what are you talking about torturing I want kagome to stay here and continue being at my side" kyoya said

"you don't get it do you it's your feelings for her that is torturing her you see kagome is a miko which means she has a pure heart and soul so your strong feelings for her are making her soul want to stay but you see she hates you and everyone so stop and I can go back to sleep a while longer or I will kill you unlike kagome I don't need to protect people except kagome so her are your choices 1. Live and leave kagome alone, 2. Die and leave kagome alone, 3. Die and die and die" she said with a smile

"I won't stop kagome is important to me" kyoya said

"ok then" kagome said and with her hand cut off kyoya's head with a smile

An: I hope you liked it because it was really weird to me I always think of weird things.


End file.
